The present invention generally relates to assistance for impaired persons, and more specifically, to left and right indicators for impaired individuals.
Dyslexia, also known as reading disorder, is characterized by trouble with reading despite normal intelligence. The severity of this specific learning disability can differ in each individual but can affect reading fluency, decoding, reading comprehension, recall, writing, spelling, and sometimes speech, and can exist along with other related disorders. Dyslexia is also sometimes referred to as a Language-Based Learning Disability.
Dyslexia is believed to be caused by both genetic and environmental factors. The condition also may begin in adulthood as the result of a traumatic brain injury, stroke, or dementia. The underlying mechanisms of dyslexia are problems within the brain's language processing. Dyslexia is diagnosed through a series of tests of memory, spelling, vision, and reading skills.